narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Yodo
is a kunoichi of Sunagakure. She is a member of Team Shinki along with Araya and Shinki. Personality Yodo is described to be extremely confident with a keen gleam in her eyes. She also has no problem showing the extent of her true abilities. Appearance Yodo is a fair-skinned girl with blonde hair. While shoulder-length and unruly in the manga, it is straight and reaches her thighs in the anime,Boruto episode 58 which is mostly covered by the hood of her jacket. She has a large bang that partially covers her forehead protector. Yodo has grey (dark blue in the anime) eyes, which are accented by red markings and she wears pink lipstick. Her attire consists of a dark red full-body suit, which is worn under a lavender jacket with a large hood. In the Boruto series, she is seen wearing a pink jacket and a black tank top, as well as wearing headphones. Her hood and jacket are worn to protect her from dust clouds and the heat. She also wears black gloves and bandages around her ankles and right thigh. Abilities Yodo was noted to be Suna's great hope in her participation in the Chūnin Exams,Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel and was evident by the fact that she made it to the finals. Physical Prowess In the anime, she has shown to be capable in taijutsu, able to dismember multiple of Tenten's puppets.Boruto episode 56 Against Shikadai, she showed remarkable nimbleness and general efficiency in evading, able to seamlessly dodge all of Shikadai's kunai assaults with no visible effort. Her efficiency at this lets her move no more than the minimum necessity. Her greatest strength is her sensitive hearing. So delicate, she can detect a person's heartbeat and breathing-patterns to determine their emotional state. She can also anticipate the nature of how an opponent will attack by listening to their shifting posture. Ninjutsu By whipping her hair at a target, Yodo can generate a powerful sonic boom, capable of both disoriented an opponent from its high-frequency nature and physically harm them. New Era Versus Momoshiki Arc While en route to Konohagakure via train, Yodo — while listening to music — looked on intently as Gaara and Kankurō spoke to her and her teammates about the upcoming examinations. Arriving at the Chūnin Exams' entrance ceremony, Yodo's team raced towards the first exam venue in the time provided in order to not get eliminated. Bypassing all traps and obstacles on their route, the team made it to Exam Venue B without using their jutsu. There, the team participated in a true or false question, which resulted in all competitors falling into a pit that contained a pool of ink. Saved by Shinki's Iron Sand, the team passed the first round of the Chūnin Exams. Three days later, for the second round of the exams, Yodo's team competed in a game of capture the flag against Team 5. With Shinki capturing the enemies flag, the team proceeded to the next round. Yodo then faced Shikadai Nara in the third round of the Chūnin Exams. While initially having a strong command on the battle's flow thanks to her easy anticipation her opponent's movements, Shikadai soon deduced the nature of Yodo's quick reaction time, using paper bombs to offset her hearing trapping her with his Shadow Imitation Technique, defeating her. One-Tail Escort Arc In the anime, as Gaara and Sasuke Uchiha were battling Urashiki Ōtsutsuki, Yodo joined Araya and Kankurō to aid their allies. Upon arrival, Sasuke was warped to a different dimension by Urashiki, but Gaara was able to temporally seal away the foe with the timely aid and arrival of Shukaku. Afterwards, it was decided that Yodo and Araya would escort Gaara back to Suna to tend to his injuries while Kankurō went with Shinki and Boruto to safeguard Shukaku at Konoha. Along the way, Yodo heard the approach of two people. They turned out to be Temari and Shikadai, as the former was growing concerned for her brothers. The two genin explained the situation, directing the Konoha-nin to Shinki and Boruto's last location. Soon afterwards, the winded Kazekage muttered that the seal would soon break. Ultimately, the two genin were able to successfully return the Kazekage to the village, relieved when he recovered. Trivia * Kishimoto has stated he wanted to draw a punk-like girl when he designed Yodo.Zai no Sho, page 35 * According to character trivia from Boruto: ** Yodo's hobby is appreciating music and audio. ** Her favourite food is macaroons, and her least favourite food is raw fish. References pt-br:Yodo